Death of the Kyuubi, the Power of Nine
by windstorm16
Summary: Something went wrong with the sealing, resulting in the Kyuubi's death and nine different individuals being sealed into Naruto instead. Now after returning to his apartment after the events of the Forbidden Scroll Incident, Naruto finds himself pulled into his mindscape, where he meets his nine tenants. Having been infused with their powers, Naruto will rise as a Legend.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Entering his apartment, sixteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was feeling both emotionally and mentally drained from the events of the night.

It had started when his sensei, Mizuki, had come to Naruto and telling him about a secret graduation exam, given Naruto had failed the regular exam again for the third time in a row. Naruto, wanting more than anything to become a Ninja, instantly jumped at the chance of taking another exam to earn a headband, all while ignoring the suspicion he felt at Mizuki coming to him with a supposed backup exam.

The exam was simple all Naruto had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's Office, take it to a location Mizuki told him about, and learn a single Jutsu from the scroll. It had been easy enough for Naruto to get the scroll, his years of pranking having honed his sneaking skills to the point he could outrun Anbu. Though he was nearly caught when the Hokage, or the old man, as Naruto calls him came into the office and saw Naruto stealing the scroll. Thankfully Naruto was able to easily knock the Hokage out with his Sexy Jutsu and escape with the scroll.

Naruto had then gone to the location Mizuki told him about and went about learning a Jutsu from the scroll. He eventually settled on the Shadow Clone Jutsu, despite being terrible at the regular Clone Jutsu. Though Naruto was surprised it didn't take him that long to get the Shadow Clone Jutsu mastered, in fact he'd done it before Mizuki arrived. Figuring if he managed to learn more than one Jutsu Naruto could get some extra credit he was about to decide on another Jutsu to learn.

Unfortunately, before he could pick another Jutsu his other sensei, Iruka Umino, had arrived and demanded to know why he had stolen the Forbidden Scroll.

That is when things took a turn for the worse. It had all happened so quickly, but what Naruto did know was that Mizuki had tricked him, attacked Iruka-sensei, demanded Naruto give him the Forbidden Scroll, and then reveal why Naruto was hated by everyone.

The day Naruto was born was the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha, everyone believed the Yondaime simply defeated the Kyuubi. This however turned out to be a lie, instead the truth was the Yondaime couldn't defeat the Kyuubi instead he sealed the beast within a newborn infant, the infant being Naruto himself. That was why everyone in the village hated him, because he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him.

This revelation distracted Naruto enough for Mizuki to throw one of his Fuma Shuriken intent to kill Naruto. However, Iruka jumped in front of Shuriken taking the attack, surprising Naruto that Iruka would jump in front of him like that. This did snap Naruto out of his shock though and moments later Naruto had created dozens of Shadow Clones and beat Mizuki to a pulp. After that what happened next was one of the happiest moments in Naruto's life, Iruka had given him his headband and graduated him on the spot.

Afterwards Iruka had been taken to the hospital to have his wounds looked at, while Naruto and the Forbidden Scroll were taken to the Hokage's Office. There the Hokage had allowed Naruto to keep his new headband along with a warning to not do something that foolish again before sending him on his way.

Now here Naruto was at his apartment while feeling the full weight of what happened hit him.

He had the Kyuubi sealed inside him, that was the reason everyone hated him, for something he had no control over or a choice in.

'And the old man, he must've known. How couldn't he have known, that means all those times I asked him if he knew why everyone hated me, he was lying to my face. If he kept the Kyuubi from me, what else could he be keeping from me?' Naruto wondered as he got dressed his pajama's which consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt and green toad themed boxers

Lying down Naruto couldn't help but wonder what other secrets were being kept from him.

*Mindscape*

Opening his eyes Naruto was confused when he found himself in a sewer.

"What? How did I get here? Wasn't I in my apartment?" Naruto asked out loud

Naruto was only further confused when he heard voices coming from down the tunnel. Curious of who else could be down here and wanting to see if they could help him figure out how he got down here, Naruto walked down.

Going down the tunnel Naruto soon arrived at a large set of gates held closed by a sealing tag. It didn't take Naruto long to figure what it was.

'This is the seal, the one holding back the Kyuubi. Then is this my mind?' Thought Naruto in realization before he gained a confused look again

If this is his mind and this was the seal holding back the Kyuubi, then where's the Kyuubi?

Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked in the cage but didn't see a hint of a giant fox with nine tails. It made Naruto wonder if Mizuki had been lying to him, but if he was then why was this giant cage in his mindscape?

"If the Kyuubi isn't here, then why is this cage?" Naruto muttered to himself

"Yeah, it confused us to, we thought it'd disappear when we walked out, but it's still here. Weird huh." Said another voice from right next to him, Naruto nodding in agreement with the person

Though just as he did that, did it register for Naruto he just heard another voice and the fact someone was standing next to him.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted jumping back from the source of the voice and looked to where it came from

"Huh, what is it?" The person asked confused

"Perhaps if you didn't just appear next to him, you wouldn't get such a reaction you fool." Snapped another voice this one sounding mechanical and synthesized

Naruto looked to where the voices came from and was surprised and confused when he saw nine individuals, four men and five women.

"What the hell? Who are you people and what're you doing in my head?!" Naruto asked looking between the nine people rapidly while their attention turned to him

"Uh well, how we got here is kind of complicated, how about we introduce ourselves first. I'm Son Goku, a Saiyan from Earth, nice to meet ya!" Introduced Goku, who's voice Naruto recognized as the one that spoke first, with a wide grin and two finger salute

"My name is Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith." Said Darth Vader, the second voice Naruto heard, in a cold mechanical voice sending a shiver up Naruto's spine at the darkness he felt from this guy

"Names Nero kid, I'm a Devil Hunter." Nero introduced crossing his arms

"I am Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel." Said Sephiroth with a cold smile

Nodding slow Naruto then turned to female group and blushed when he saw what a few of them were wearing.

"I am Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights." Said Artoria with a rather serious aura about her

"My name is Golden Darkness or Yami, I am an assassin." Yami said neutrally

"I am Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair and the Queen of Dragons." Introduced Irene with what looked like a kind smile but still had a sharp edge

"I'm Esdeath, General of the Empire." Esdeath said with a smile that just screamed sadism and cruelty

"And of course, saving the best for last I am Moka Akashiya, a Shinso Vampiress." Moka said finishing off the introductions with a rather arrogant smirk

"O…kay. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin Ninja." Said Naruto figuring it's only polite to introduce himself as well

"So, why are you all here in my mind? And where's the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, Nero stepping forward to explain

"Well like Goku said, it's rather complicated. You see the night the Kyuubi was supposed to sealed inside you something went wrong with the sealing. We aren't sure what, but whatever happened it resulted in the Kyuubi dying while the nine of us were sealed inside you instead." Nero explained, Naruto looking surprised at this

"So, this entire time people hated me because the Kyuubi was sealed in me, and it was never sealed in me to begin with?!" Naruto demanded, angry that he was hated for basically nothing.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nero said bluntly, all of them knowing from their time in Naruto's head that he wasn't one for pretty words or gestures.

"But hey, if it's any consolation, you got all of us instead. And trust me we are way cooler!" Goku added still having his wide smile.

"Nine strangers sealed in my head instead of a giant fox, I'm failing to see how this is cooler." Deadpanned Naruto, while all of them smirked, except Vader though they couldn't tell because of his mask.

"Let me put it this way Naruto. Goku there, he's strong enough to take all of us on at once and still have more than enough energy to fight an army alone, and that's putting it lightly. Also, each of us can take on armies by ourselves, some of us even have destroyed entire armies." Nero said with a smirk.

Which was true as they've all at one point or another faced off against army's and come out on top. But given what Goku told them he's done they all accepted that even working together he'd still curb-stomp them. Except Esdeath who still desired a chance to fight Goku one-on-one, especially after hearing about his time in the Tournament of Power.

"Okay, and what does that mean for me exactly?" Asked Naruto

Sure, he'll admit that sounds impressive that these nine could go against army's and win, but he didn't know how that was supposed to benefit him.

"Because child, given our… unique circumstances, we have all come to an agreement to train you in our powers." Answered Sephiroth, the others nodding in agreement

Given they couldn't leave Naruto's mindscape, and after seeing their host being belittled and hated by the villagers, they had all eventually decided to train Naruto and give him the tools to defend himself, as well as those he loves.

"We're also gonna make some changes to your DNA, given some of us aren't entirely human or human at all." Nero added

Naruto looked at the nine surprised at what he just heard. They were going to train him even though he's just met them all not even an hour ago.

"But why?" Naruto asked

"You have suffered your entire life at the hands of ignorant people. You could have let yourself be consumed by your hatred and lash out against them, instead you rose above it and sought to prove yourself to them, despite not having any reason to. I can think of no one more worthy to inherit my power." Artoria said

"Yeah what Artoria said, but with less words. And I'd really like the chance to fight you after your finished training with us." Goku said excitedly at the thought of fighting Naruto once he's mastered all their powers

"Even before we were sealed in you, the Force was strong with you. It would be foolish to let such talent go to waste; you will make a fine apprentice." Added Vader

"You have good stealth and trap-making, it'll be good to have that honed to being lethal against your enemies." Yami said

"My uncle once told me, the only gift worth giving is one that's important to the giver. I want to entrust you with me teachings and power so I am. We've all decided this, the only thing left is are you in Naruto?" Nero asked holding his hand

Naruto looked at them all seeing them all nod in agreement with Nero. Looking at the offered hand Naruto grabbed it and shook.

"Yeah, I'm in." Naruto agreed

"Cool. Bring 'em all in." Nero said as the others placed their hands on top of Nero's and Naruto's

When all their hands were stacked on top of each other a bright light emerged from them that engulfed all ten of them.

*Real World*

Opening his eyes Naruto found himself back in his apartment.

"That was a weird dream." Naruto muttered to himself getting out of bed

**"That wasn't a dream."** Came Nero's voice in his head, Naruto jumping slightly when he heard him

"What the… Nero? So wait, that was real?" Naruto asked

**"Yeah, it was real. Also when you're talking with us think what you want to say, we don't need anyone thinking you're going crazy."** Nero said, Naruto nodding slowly still surprised that everything he saw was real

He had nine people sealed in his mind, the Kyuubi has been dead this entire time, and he now has nine super-powered teachers.

**"Yes you do. Now hurry up, you have to get your Genin Picture taken and then go to the Academy for team placements."** Sephiroth said

Nodding at this Naruto went about getting ready for the day.

*Later-Hokage's Tower*

"Well at least you are taking this seriously Naruto, I was afraid you'd do something more… eccentric for your picture." Said the Hokage looking at Naruto's picture

"What can I say… I'm a Ninja now and can't do anything childish." Naruto said with a nervous grin

He'd actually planned to wear face paint and pose for his picture but Vader put a stop to that. He didn't even say anything he just stared Naruto down with those empty black lenses on his mask and his respirator sending a chill up Naruto's spine with each mechanical breath he took.

It honestly terrified Naruto how intimidating Vader's mere presence can be.

"Yes well, that is all so you'd best be on your way to the Academy." Said Sarutobi, Naruto nodding and stood up but before he could leave the office door suddenly burst open and little kid ran in

"Today is the day that I'll beat you old man!" The kid shouted, who ran in carrying a wooden shuriken as he charged at the Hokage.

However he didn't even make it partway across the room when he tripped on his own scarf, which was to long for someone like him. The sight made Naruto sweatdrop, though frowned when the kid jumped up and pointed at him.

"Hey, you jerk, you tripped me on purpose!" Said the kid glaring at Naruto

"Yeah right you brat. You tripped yourself on that scarf." Naruto retorted

"Liar! I saw you!" Shouted the kid, growling Naruto grabbed the kid by his shirt and lifted him in the air

"Listen you brat I didn't do a damn thing, you tripped yourself!" Said Naruto glaring at the kid

Just then a guy wearing sunglasses and blue bodysuit came in.

"Honorable grandson you must not run from your lessons!" The man said before seeing Naruto holding the kid

"You, release the Sandaime's grandson this instant!" Demanded the man, the kid smirking knowing he'll be like all the rest who knew his grandfather

Instead the kid was shocked when Naruto brought his fist down on his head.

"I don't care if he was his granddaughter! The brat should learn to not trip himself!" Naruto said dropping the kid

"How dare yo-EEK!" The man squeaked in pain when Naruto brought his knee up right between his legs

Sure it was a low blow but for some reason Naruto just really didn't like this guy.

With that Naruto left the office leaving behind the Hokage rubbing his temples, the Tokubetsu Jonin curled up in a ball, and the child looking at Naruto in awe before he turned to his grandfather.

"Gramps who was that?" The child asked

"That was Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru." Answered the Hokage

"He's really strong." Said Konohamaru, Hiruzen nodding

"Yes he is, he even beat me once you know." Sarutobi said, Konohamaru's face lighting up at that before dashing out the office leaving the Hokage with the whimpering Ebisu

*With Naruto*

Leaving the tower Naruto began walking to the Academy, as he walked Naruto passed a fence. Once he was passed the fence part it lowered showing Konohamaru holding a tarp.

"Hahaha! I fooled him!" Konohamaru said

"Wanna try that again." Said Naruto from behind Konohamaru making the small boy jump in shock

"What how did you-"

"Shadow Clones. Why are you following me?" Naruto asked, Konohamaru shaking off his shock

"Show me how you beat the Hokage?!" Demanded Konohamaru, Naruto tilting his head confused

"Beat the Hokage… wait you mean my Sexy Jutsu?" Questioned Naruto since that's how he knocked the Hokage out when he stole the Forbidden Scroll

"Yeah that, whatever it is, show me the Jutsu that beat the Hokage?!" Konohamaru asked eagerly, Naruto shrugging not seeing the harm in showing the kid his Jutsu

"Okay here goes. Transform!" Naruto said being enveloped in a cloud of smoke

Though when the smoke faded it only showed Naruto who blinked in confusion.

"Hey what gives?" Asked Konohamaru

"I… don't know. That never happened before." Naruto stated, confused as to why his Jutsu didn't work.

"Naruto." Said Yami appearing behind Naruto

"Huh, Yami? How did you-" Naruto stopped when he saw Yami's hair shadowing her eyes

He also paled in fear when her hands suddenly turned into clawed gauntlets and she looked at him with burning red eyes that still somehow managed to remain stoic.

"I hate ecchi people. Now you will both be punished." Yami stated stoically, Naruto and Konohamaru now both turning deathly pale

"RUN!" Naruto shouted as he and Konoha took off running while an enraged Yami chased after them

*Later*

Naruto sighed in relief as he entered his classroom after he and Konohamaru managed to escape Yami.

'Yeesh, I didn't think Yami could actually leave my mindscape like that.' Naruto thought

**"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that after you accepted our training we're now able to temporarily leave your mindscape. Also, Yami's back."** Nero said smirking while Naruto paled.

**"You cannot escape your punishment."** Stated Yami

**"Ooooh! Can I help?!"** Esdeath asked always eager to inflict punishment

Naruto cried anime tears as he stalked up to his desk, he had to deal with two crazy ladies in his head and what's worse they'll be training him to!

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts of his imminent demise when Iruka came in and gave a speech to the new Genin before he started listing off teams. For the most part Naruto blocked it out until he heard his name.

"Team Seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Satsuki Uchiha, and Ami Uzuki, your Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team Eight…"

'Ami Uzuki?' Naruto thought looking around the classroom before spotting a purple haired girl

'Oh yeah, wasn't she a bully before? I wonder what changed her?' Wondered Naruto remembering Ami used to be bully when they first started the Academy and didn't really take being a Ninja seriously

Now however Naruto saw that she carried herself differently, without arrogance and looked rather serious.

Looking to his other teammate, this one Naruto did know, Satsuki Uchiha the only survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. They were friends/rivals with Naruto seeking to prove himself stronger than her and Satsuki having done nothing to discourage him from it.

'So, they're my teammates and our sensei is this Kakashi guy. Huh?' Naruto thought looking up at the ceiling

**"What is it?" **Goku asked

'Nothing, but you just ever get the feeling like your life just got a whole lot more complicated?' Naruto thought

**"Yes."** Replied all nine of his tenants all of them at one point feeling that, with things only getting more complicated later on

'Okay good it's not just me.' Thought Naruto as Iruka finished listing off the names of the teams and their senseis

While Naruto wasn't sure what to expect in his time as a Ninja, he knew that whatever comes his way he'll be ready for it.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto learns about the Kyuubi only to immediately find out the Kyuubi has in fact been dead the entire time. Instead he has nine powerful characters within him, all of whom have agreed to train Naruto in their powers. Yeah that's pretty much it, also Ami is a real character but here she is also Yugao Uzuki's niece. So, review if you liked go away you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
